


Wash Away Your Worries

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1900's, M/M, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more rescuing wee rabbits from thorn bushes, doctor’s orders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away Your Worries

The doctor muttered under his breath, “Forever getting yourself scraped up from climbing trees or scrambling along the wash, and for what? Rescuing wild creatures that scratch you to blazes for it, and would have likely gotten out on their own. No more rescuing wee rabbits from thorn bushes, doctor’s orders!” Charles’s voice was gruff, but his hands were gentle as he washed the multiple scrapes, scratches and cuts his friend had received on his latest patrol.

Francis sighed, and leaned back, “If you say so, Charles.” He had not intended to have his friend treat his injuries, minor as they were, but his discomfort during their chess game had given him away. “No more rabbit rescues,” he said easily, as that was not the reason for his latest round of damage.

Charles’s hands stilled, and he murmured, “Don’t tell me different, let me believe it was….”

Turning his head to get a better look at his friend, he asked, “Charles?”

“If I tell myself it’s just because you are looking out for the forest critters, I don’t have as much to worry about.” Charles’s voice was a rough mutter as he did not meet Francis's eyes, continuing with his ministrations, “I canna be there to help, but I can make sure that when you leave on patrol, you are hale and hearty. If I think too much about you facing down claim jumpers, horse thieves and whiskey traders, I won’t be able to hide the worry from anyone.”

“You worry about me?” Francis forgot about the aches on the surface as the one that he carried in his chest reasserted itself.

“Of course I do,” Charles regained some of his gruff demeanor, “I worry about all of my patients, every last …” his voice cracked, and Charles dropped his forehead to Francis’s shoulder, trembling. After a few moments, he breathed out the quiet admission, "Yes, I worry about you."

Francis dropped his head back to rest on Charles’s shoulder in turn, speaking softly into his dearest friend’s hair. “I… I can promise you, I will do everything in my power to come back after every patrol.” He stroked the other side of Charles’s head, whispering, “As long as you are here, I will come back.

With care for his bruised and cracked ribs, Charles gently wrapped his arms around Francis, “You bloody well should, because if you don’t, I’ll have to come find you.”

“Always, Charles,” Francis sighed as he relaxed into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based in the world and using the characters belonging to [kamikami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikami/pseuds/kamikami), from the often NSFW webcomic [Get Your Man](http://getyourmancomic.tumblr.com/page/63).
> 
> This particular snippet was inspired by the sketch ["No more rescuing wee rabbits from thorn bushes, doctors orders!"](http://getyourman.tumblr.com/post/73066379658/no-more-rescuing-wee-rabbits-from-thorn-bushes)


End file.
